


Rivalry

by Bjork



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never wanted this, you never wanted to kill people. It just wasn't in your nature. But to continue on with his legacy, who were you to deny the offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

“No...” You shake your head, unsure on how to take the news that has been bought to your ears as tears instantly come along with your cracked protest, your heart aching and burning in your chest as it paced, everything around you seeming to go white. 

Your Father hadn’t even looked up to you, not once glancing in your direction as his gaze was hidden by the shadow of the pipes and his hat. 

You couldn’t see the rest of his body, bringing you to swallow hard as you felt panic and grief over take you. 

“I...I can’t...” You tried to form words, using the back of your clawed glove hand to hold back tears, thoughts running through your head as you were in disbelief of the news. You hadn’t expected things to turn out of control so quickly, not in a way such as this. It was practically a situation worse than Hell. 

Years and years on edge, Freddy Krueger was needing a break.

Which left his daughter, you, to be his soul heir. 

Your only parent, the man who had raised you when your baby mind had drifted itself in the dream world and into his clutches, he was the only one giving you a reason to live. But the thought with out him being there, left you wondering where you would be next. You had been trained long ago, how to slice and dice and serve on rice. 

You couldn’t have killed with out him by your side, it was practically impossible. 

You heard a deep sigh before feeling a pair of hands grip your shoulders sternly, bringing you into a warming embrace as a hand rubbed at your back. 

“I know you won't disappoint me, you never have, never will.” Freddy’s voice came out softly, sounding like broken piano keys mixed in with your scratchy violin in unison. 

“You’ll have to wake up soon, but I want you to know this.” He said, bringing one hand down to clasp in your free as you gripped onto his grasp, looking up at him with stained cheeks and a red nose as you sniffled. He got onto his knees, head lifted up through his hat as his eyes became more visible in the provided cut light, feeling nostalgia rush through you. 

“Remember, I’ll be with you at all times, in here.” Your Fathers voice was nothing but a whisper, bringing one razor clawed finger up to your chest as he tapped it on your heart, causing a small giggle to emit from your lips as a smile came across your features. 

“And in here.” He conformed as he tapped at your forehead next, his eyes seeming to brighten up as a returned the smile. 

“Now, I want you to be a good girl while I’m gone, don’t show any of your victims mercy, and make sure you give ‘em a death worth the wait, hah?” Freddy cackled, nodding your head in reply. 

“Atta girl. Make sure you lure them in with whatever way you can, as long as you remember you’re in control, you’ll do just swell.” Your Father reassured you, everything around you starting to slowly form into steam as the dream was ending, much to both of your displeasure. 

“I’ll always be watching over you. Don’t forget that...” His voice was painfully fading away now, the dream realm starting to peal its self of its surroundings as an awful bright light sprung out in a narrow direction, standing on nothing but thin air as you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms his neck; digging your face into his shoulder as new tears began to flow free in the blasting wind. 

“I love you!” You cried out to him before being fully pulled from the dream realm. 

You opened your eyes to a dim vision as you saw the outline of a man standing at your window, blocking out the light as you groggily pushed yourself up and turned yourself out of your mattress, blinking again to see the statue gone as you slumped back onto the bed and groaned. 

Doing your best to not cry you sighed heavily, running a hand through your hair until you felt something atop of it, cautiously feeling at it before bringing it down in front of your face to reveal it was Freddy’s hat. You gasped, feeling chills run down your spine as something black flickered out of the corner of your eye, hearing someone whisper in the faint distance before all had gone back to silence.

“I love you too sweetheart...I love you too.”


End file.
